In the tire manufacturing process, various cylindrical members such as a tread rubber, a side rubber, and the like are manufactured using an unvulcanized band-like rubber member. In manufacturing these cylindrical members, for example, a band-like rubber member is wound around the outer circumferential surface of a forming drum and formed into a cylindrical shape. At this time, a method may be used that includes adhering/holding and fixing an end portion of the band-like rubber member that corresponds to a winding starting point with an adhesion pad embedded in the outer circumferential surface of the forming drum. However, the adhesion pad may be unable to be installed depending on the specifications of the forming drum.
As another way of winding a band-like rubber member around an outer circumferential surface of a forming drum, a holding device has been proposed in which a slender fixing member including a magnet at both ends that is detachable from the forming drum by magnetic force (see Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-518691, paragraphs 0018 and 0019 and FIGS. 4 and 5). In this holding device, an end portion of the band-like rubber member is sandwiched and held between the fixing member attached to the forming drum and the outer circumferential surface of the forming drum. The fixing member rotates together with the forming drum while attached to the forming drum. The fixing member (holding device) is a separate member from the forming drum, thus it can be used for various forming drums. However, there is room for improvement, because the fixing member is attached to the forming drum via magnetic force, the band-like rubber member cannot be firmly fixed to the outer circumferential surface of the forming drum.